JP-A-2013-001839 (Patent Literature 1, published on Jan. 7, 2013) describes a UV curable inkjet composition that contains a metal powder and a solvent.
An ink containing the UV curable inkjet composition described in Patent Literature 1 is ejected onto a medium to form a metallic ink layer, and a color ink for imparting a color is ejected onto the metallic ink layer to form a color ink layer. In this way, a printed matter (laminate) with a metallic color image can be obtained. However, the metallic ink layer of the printed matter is not sufficient in terms of glossiness, and there is a need for a method that can produce a printed matter that excels in glossiness.